Amandote
by Mac Sato
Summary: Nunca sabemos cuando alguien llega a nuestra vida pero si sabemos cuando luchar por el o dejarlo ir One-shot korrasami


Hoola que tal les traigo un one-shot y un anuncio hoy no actualizare mi otro fic por motivos de fuerza mayor , aunque Nose tal vez si tengo tiempo lo haga, sin mas esperó les guste no olviden dejar un comentario si les gusto saludos a todos

Mi vida había sido medianamente fácil siempre tenia lo que quería , había perdido a mi madre cuando pequeña pero mi padre hizo todo lo que pudo para compensarlo y que yo no estuviera triste, pasaron muchas cosas en mi adolescencia, fui rebelde pero luego me centre y seguí mis estudios ahora estoy en ultimo año de ingenería y solo tengo 22 años todo iba bien hasta que un día conocí a una joven que me cambio la vida.

Era un día tranquilo yo caminaba por la universidad revisando mi celular cuando sentí como alguien me empujaba y caía sobre mi, cuando reaccione pude apreciar una melena castaña y un leve quejido, rápidamente levanto la cabeza y lo que me encontré me dejo sin habla, era una chica con unos ojos azules que brillaban como zafiros era hermosa , la distancia entre ella y yo era casi nula, de pronto se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme mientras se disculpaba y recogía los libros que me había tirado

-lo siento lo siento no te vi venia muy distraída lo siento estas bien te lastime? Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería ? - era la chica mas tierna aunque con un aire rudo , usaba un ancho poleron y unos jeans con unas zapatillas negras, lucia increible , me quede mirándola y ella me miraba con mucha preocupación

-estoy bien no hay problema yo igual iba distraída

-ufff que bueno que estas bien... Espera deja sacudir un poco tu hombro que tiene un poco de tierra- al sentir su mano sobre mi sentía que mis piernas iban a fallar en cualquier momento y al parecer ella lo noto -segura que estas bien para mi no es ningún problema llevarte a la enfermería después de todo yo caí sobre ti

-tranquila estoy bien por cierto soy Asami

-espera Asami ... Asami sato- y toda la impresión linda que tenía de ella se fue a la basura seguramente me empezaría a preguntar de la empresa y cosas así la gente siempre hace eso cuando me conoce

-si la misma- conteste con un poco de disgusto

-al parecer no tengo tanta mala suerte hoy te estaba buscando

-a mi? Porque?

-el profesor Tenzin me aconsejo de que buscara a alguien de algún curso superior y que le pidiera ayuda para calculo IV y te suguerio a ti dijo que eras la mejor alumna que había tenido- que alago por parte de mi ex profesor , me alegro que fuera por estoy no por algún otro motivo- y me preguntó si tu me ayudarías en cálculo? - lo dijo de una forma tan tierna que me fue imposible decirle no, tampoco lo haría ella tenía un aire especial y no todos los días conoces gente tan linda como ella

-pues claro que puedo ayudarte pero con algunas condiciones

-cla...claro las que tu pongas - cielos es tan tierna

-la primera que me digas tu nombre

-oh cierto soy korra

-un gusto korra y la segunda ... Pues ninguna mas solo tenia esa condición - me sonrió y podría jurar que daría lo que fuera por volver a ver esa sonrisa otra vez mas

-genial , me podrías dar tu numero para poder ponernos de acuerdo para empezar con las clases? - no se porque pero su rostro se puso completamente rojo mientras sacaba mi su celular, lo tome de sus manos marque mi numero y deje una llamada pérdida

-muy bien ahora ambas tenemos el numero de la otra, te veo luego que estés bien hablame cuando quieras...

Sin pensarlo ese día había conocido a la persona que quería pasar el resto de mis días a su lado, paso el tiempo yo le daba clases , salíamos , ella me invitaba a verla patinar , íbamos a comer nos hicimos muy buenas amigas hasta que un día nos dimos cuenta que nos gustábamos y comenzábamos una relación me gradúe de la universidad y korra el año siguiente, nos fuimos a vivir juntas, lo que mas me encantaba de ella es que no le importaba quien era yo ni menos mi apellido para ella era solo Asami, un día ella recibió una llamada de trabajo que no podía rechazar yo le dije que no lo hiciera pero cuando colgó me miro y me dijo que era en otro país y que debía irse 4 años, algo en mi se rompió mi mundo se vino abajo

-korra no puedes rechazar esta oportunidad

-lo se pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ti

-yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas te amo demaciado

\- ven conmigo, vamos nos

-es una buena idea pero sabes que no puedo, industrias futuro es mi vida no puedo dejarla atrás

-lo se- se puso de pie y yo con ella- entonces que debo hacer ?

-por mas que me duela debemos terminar, tu debes seguir tus sueños y esa oferta no lo puedes rechazar

-te amo Asami y siempre lo haré no lo olvides ...

Pasaron los días korra comenzó a empecar se iría en una semana no la había visto desde que terminamos me sentía mal, no podía retener a korra acá debía dejar que ella hiciera su vida y fuera feliz, pasaron 5 meses aun korra me enviaba mensajes diciendo que me ama, es triste ya no la tengo a mi lado...

-y así termina esta junta gracias a los inversionistas por venir y aprobar el proyecto

-gracias señorita sato no se arrepentirá de hacer este negocio

-creame se que no lo haré...

Seis días después de una junta donde había decidido expandir la empresa y hacerla internacional decidí viajar al país que tenia en mente para expandir la compañía, hable con los socios del extranjero y pedí explícitamente que uno de los empleados me fuera a buscar pero sin que le dijeran a quien debía ir a buscar, debía sorprender a alguien .

El vuelo duro 5 horas estaba exauta me baje del avión realice todos los procedimientos de rutina y ccuando llegue al punto de encuentro no pude contenerme y grite su nombre

-KORRA! -comencé a correr sin importar nada, ella se volteo y me vio sus bellos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a correr en mi dirección

-Asami que haces acá - me dijo esto sollozando mientras escondía su cabeza en mi cuello, yo sólo la abrace y acaricie su cabello

-He decidido que no puedo dejar ir a la mujer que amo

-que? Eso quiere decir...

-si korra he decidido expandir la empresa y acá estará una de las sede , no soportó tu ausencia , te amo demasiado para dejarte iir- sin nada que decir me tomo en sus brazos me levanto del suelo y me comenzó a besar

-te amo Asami

-yo también te amo...

Siempre consigo lo que quiero y dejaría todo lo que tengo por korra desde el día en que la conocí la he amado y ni la distancia ni nada nos separara


End file.
